House Ndewane
House Ndewane is one of the Noble Houses of the Virasana Empire, best known for its legendary warriors and teachings of racial superiority. Its home planet is Kismet. History Technologically advanced and ambitious, House Ndwane is steeped in the belief of their racial superiority: If you do not adhere to their Om Nyama beauty standart, you are not part of their world. The merciless genetic ‘optimization’ of their lineage keeps their numbers small, but they indeed make formidable opponents each single one of them. They are one of the few houses where both sexes are considered genuinely equal. While most of the industrial production is firmly in the hands of the Merchant Guilds, House Ndewane has founded much of it's wealth on owning patents - most notably those for the omnipresent Ngcolosi Shields and the Yingakho Isiphuzo, better known as MiracleMend. Coat of Arms Sixteen white bars on a black rectangle. Style Genetics * Highly uniform, internal breeding program, racial supremacists. When Ndewane talk about 'humans', that group does not include them. * Tall (7ft+), sinewy muscular, very dark skin, almost aubergine in the right light. No body hair. Long limbed, often elongated heads. * Anything less than physical perfection is barely tolerated to the point that their suicide rate is highest among all demographics. Often, the elderly and infirm are hidden away and often choose to end their own lives as not to turn into a burden for their peers. This trickles down throughout their entire population - suicide is rampant among teenagers, handicapped people, the elderly and veterans. Clothes They tend to wear practical clothing in dark red or light beige, men and women often going bare-chested to show off their flawless and hard-earned physique. * Highly uniform look. * Shiny, sleek black to evoke naked skin if necessary. * Dark red skirt / kilt customary. If travelling in colder climates, wide, stiff coats in either white or red are worn over sleek shorts/pants. * Rarely accessorize, but if they do, they prefer massive, smooth gold. On particularly traditional occasions, wide golden collars are worn. Architecture * Monumental soaring towers and gravity-defying designs, incorporating the latest developements in engineering and style. Sleek, glittering. * Monumental statues and faces on monolithic buildings, rarely erasing the old, but incorporating the best of it. Snippets * mystical founder of the house: Aminatu ka Nikatau Ndewane * The house maintains one of the Empire's elite fighting units - the Ubusuku Javelins, named after the traditional assegai * Inheritance is sorted by merit, and order of inheritance has to be publicly declared by the elder. Parents are known to send their children on quests to determin their qualifications. It is often suspected that suicide-mission quests are assigned to children who are considered irredeemably lacking in some way. * Their secret service is highly efficient and exceedingly well equipped, though often mocked for being unable to think outside any box * The Princess of House Ndewane and her immediate family live in a secluded, temple-like complex on Kismet, and do not appear publicly. The title of Duke of Kismet is held by another branch of the House. Notable Members Ndewane Notable Holdings Ndewane Holdings Other Articles on House Ndewane House Ndewane Category:Factions Category:Noble Houses